El Huesped
by Annabeth Ginebra Swan
Summary: Un intruso llegó a mi vida causando problemas y despertando emociones. Annabeth/Percy AU.
1. La Llegada

**-La historia no es mía ya que pertenece a Kendymadness (wattpad) pero tengo su permiso para publicar y/o adaptar los personajes de este libro en su historia.**  
 **-Y como se habrán dado cuenta los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, ya que es Rick Riordan el verdadero propietario.. espero que les guste y que se diviertan ya que esos son mis únicos objetivos.**

* * *

La llegada

Mis padres siempre habían sido solidarios con las demás personas, fue entonces que le ofrecieron ayuda a una prima de mi mamá. Habían vendido su propiedad y mientras encontraban un nuevo lugar en dónde vivir, tenían que quedarse en la nuestra. No era familia numerosa, contaba con Sally (la prima de mamá), dos niños, quienes por cierto pasarían las vacaciones en un campamento, y él. Por un momento, pensé que tener a un chico sexy en casa, sería una buena historia para contar pero eso fue antes de que me diera cuenta de su actitud arrogante. Su prepotencia se noto desde que llego y sabía que no estaba de acuerdo de quedarse en este lugar.

La misma noche que llegaron, le dije a mamá que me sentía incomoda su presencia. Me inspiraba desconfianza. Ella claramente ignoro mis quejas, mi padre también fue indiferente con mis comentarios. Mis suplicas fueron a la basura, nadie tomo en cuenta mi opinión. Esperaba llevarme bien con él, porque si no, mi vida se volvería un desastre.


	2. La estadía

**-La historia no es mía ya que pertenece a Kendymadness (wattpad) pero tengo su permiso para publicar y/o adaptar los personajes de este libro en su historia.**  
 **-Y como se habrán dado cuenta los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, ya que es Rick Riordan el verdadero propietario.. espero que les guste y que se diviertan ya que esos son mis únicos objetivos.**

* * *

Capítulo 1. La estadía

Desde el momento de su llegada, mi padre le asigno la habitación de la segunda planta, y por coincidencia, junto al mío. El lugar en donde iba a hospedarse estaba intacto debido a la frialdad y oscuridad que había dentro, por esos inconvenientes yo no la ocupaba. Sin embargo, él pareció sentirse satisfecho con la habitación. Después de todo, tenía que aceptar las condiciones que se le fueron ofrecidas.

Durante el día, todo marchaba con aparente normalidad. Yo me levantaba muy temprano y me lo encontraba la mayoría de las veces por el pasillo, nos mirábamos de reojo, pero después continuábamos nuestros caminos. En los primeros días, ambos nos tratábamos con indiferencia. Cada quien hacia su vida como si el otro no existiera, y eso no perjudicaba mi rutina cotidiana.

Mis padres trabajaban durante el día y parte de la tarde. La señora Sally-prima de mi madre- continuaba con sus servicios de catálogos desde casa. Los dos niños fueron llevados al campamento, según Sally, le hacía bien entretenerse en vez de estar todo el día en casa ahora que estábamos en temporada de vacaciones.

Así que prácticamente pasaba la mayor parte del día con el hijastro de Sally, que por cierto, su nombre era Percy. A pesar de que no había mantenido una conversación duradera con él, sabía que el chico era arrogante y egocéntrico al juzgar por las miradas prepotentes que me enviaba cada vez que lo veía.

Había días en los que no podía estar libremente por casa como quisiera. Hubo muchas veces que, cuando estaba preparando algo de comer, su sombra se proyectaba detrás de mí. Inmediatamente arrojaba al suelo lo que tenía en las manos y salía corriendo a la habitación. No tenia por que actuar tan paranoica, pero por alguna razón, su presencia e incluso su cercanía, me ponía nerviosa. Y lo humillante de todo, es que él lo sabía.


	3. Primera Conversacion

**-La historia no es mía ya que pertenece a Kendymadness (wattpad) pero tengo su permiso para publicar y/o adaptar los personajes de este libro en su historia.**  
 **-Y como se habrán dado cuenta los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, ya que es Rick Riordan el verdadero propietario.. espero que les guste y que se diviertan ya que esos son mis únicos objetivos.**

* * *

Capitulo 2. Primera conversación

Una noche estuve despierta hasta las dos de la mañana, se sentía un silencio profundo, a excepción de aquel grillo que se lograba escuchar a lo lejos. Me parecía extraño que no pudiera conciliar el sueño, comúnmente, dormía de largo sin ningún problema. Para matar el tiempo, me entretuve con el celular. No fue hasta que llego un mensaje de Luke. Con cierta emoción, me senté en la cama y leí el contenido:

"Annabeth, ¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no hablamos."

Luke fue mi novio por algunos meses. Lo había conocido el primer día de universidad y me fue imposible no caer en sus encantos. Era carismático y divertido. El problema era que mis padres, en especial papá, no estaban de acuerdo con que tuviera un noviazgo a pesar de que tenía suficiente edad para hacerlo. Pero a papá no le importaba que tuviera dieciocho años, él siempre me sobreprotegía con respecto a las relaciones amorosas. Pensaba que cuando salís con una persona, ibas directo a la cama con otras intenciones. Rompí con Luke por esas y muchas razones que nos impedían continuar como pareja, pero no podía negar que aun seguía sintiendo emociones por él.

Me quede contemplando el mensaje, no sabía si contestar o simplemente tratar de dormir. Estaba debatiéndome conmigo misma, cuando el celular comenzó a vibrar, Era un llamada entrante de él y de ninguna manera iba a rechazarlo. Retiré las sabanas, encendí la lámpara y me levante, atendiendo la llamada.

-¿Hola?- el tono de mi voz era bajo y discreto

-Annabeth, ¿Estas en casa?- cuestiono con interés. Su pregunta me confundió un poco, quiero decir, ¿en dónde estaría la dos de la madrugada? No había hecho planes con Thalia, mi mejor amiga. Además, tenía que quedarme y atender educadamente a las dos personas que estaban viviendo con nosotros. No me molestaba en estar pendiente de Sally, pero si me irritaba tener que ser amable con Percy.

\- Si, ¿Por qué?- dije, finalmente.

\- Estaba pensando por ahí y se me ocurrió llegar a tu casa, tengo muchas ganas de verte - sorprendida por su respuesta, salí de la habitación, teniendo cuidado a que la puerta no ocasionara ruido.

Aún manteniendo a Luke en la línea telefónica, baje de las escaleras y me dirigí a la sala. Observe a través de la ventana y logre ver su auto al otro lado de la calle. También tenía ganas de verlo. Había pasado varias semanas desde que lo vi por última vez, había sido exactamente después de que comenzaran las vacaciones.

\- Si mis padres se dan cuenta de lo que voy a hacer, me castigaran- murmure, poniendo en riesgo la confianza que me tenían. Salir en medio de la noche solamente para ver a mi ex-novio no sería excusa suficiente para salvarme de cualquier castigo, pero aun así, me iba a arriesgar.

Me contesto con palabras que no logre entender, o más bien, porque no estaba poniendo atención. Me volví y mis labios se entreabrieron con asombro cuando vi al intruso bajar por las escaleras. La poca luz que había en nuestro entorno, me permitió observar que solo llevaba un par de bóxers negros y me fue difícil pasar por desapercibido la calidad y firmeza de los músculos que adornaban sus bíceps, sus pectorales y su abdomen.

Cuando nuestros ojo se encontraron, me di cuenta que me miraba con cierta intriga y curiosidad. Rápidamente, colgué la llamada y solté el aire que estaba conteniendo.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – pregunte amablemente, ocultando el nerviosismo que sentía.

\- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? – inquirió con autoridad, como si tuviera todo el derecho de hacerlo. Eso me molesto y perdí la poca paciencia que tenia hacia él.

\- Que te importa – lo esquive, dispuesta a volver a mi habitación. Desgraciadamente, no iba a ver a Luke

\- ¿Tus padres saben que un auto te está esperando afuera? – me gire hacia él, con la intención de mentir. Podía aparentar indiferencia, pero me percate que estaba viendo a través de la ventana.

\- No se dé que me hablas – replique, pasando saliva. Me esperaba que no continuara con el tema, pero en ese instante, el celular volvía a vibrar. Deseaba que no se diera cuenta de ello, pero la luz de la pantalla me delataba. Sería demasiado estúpido tratar de disimular.

\- El chico del auto te está llamando – dijo, con tono de burla. No tenia que aclararlo. Ignorando su comentario, conteste la llamada y le di la espalda a Percy para que no escuchara lo que diría.

\- Hablamos mañana, ¿De acuerdo? – susurre y espere su respuesta, pero nunca llego. En cuestión de segundos, la mano de Percy apareció en mi visión y me arrebato el celular, haciéndose cargo él mismo mientras yo asimilaba lo que acababa de hacer.

\- Si, por ahora no puede atender. Será mejor que no la molestes – corto la llamada y pacientemente, me entrego en celular. Sonrió ligeramente, mostrando satisfacción por mi reacción y subió por las escaleras.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – reclame manteniendo mi voz baja, mientras lo seguía. Mis palabras fueron ignoradas ya que estuvimos en la segunda planta, cerró la puerta de su habitación. Por poco y me golpea en el rostro.

¿Qué diablos le sucedía? ¿Quién se creía para tomar decisiones por mí e ignorarme de tal forma? Con el enojo fluyendo por mis venas, regrese a mi cuarto e intente dormir, porque si me quedaba despierta, haría un alboroto para exigirle a Percy una explicación, y hacer eso despertaría a mis padres y por lo tanto, seria descubierta. 


	4. ¡Odioso!

**-La historia no es mía ya que pertenece a Kendymadness (wattpad) pero tengo su permiso para publicar y/o adaptar los personajes de este libro en su historia.**  
 **-Y como se habrán dado cuenta los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, ya que es Rick Riordan el verdadero propietario.. espero que les guste y que se diviertan ya que esos son mis únicos objetivos.**

* * *

CAPITULO 3. ¡Odioso!

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, los nervios me mataban. Si a Percy se le ocurría decir algo sobre anoche frente a mis padres, sería mi perdición y tortura. Los castigos de papá eran estrictos y un tanto crueles, no serviría de nada revelarme porque siempre decía que mientras viviera bajo su techo, debía obedecer y respetar las reglas de la casa.

Despejé mis pensamientos y me dediqué a terminar el cereal, mientras mis padres mantenían una conversación de negocios. Suspiré con cansancio. Escuchar sus pláticas era peor que estar en misa por horas. Podría dormir de nuevo con tan sólo oírlos.

Desgraciadamente, no pude ignorar las miradas que me lanzaba Percy desde el otro lado de la mesa. Por un momento había ignorado su presencia pero entre más lo intentaba, más me miraba. Sabía que en cualquier momento abriría su estúpida boca para acusarme.

El sonido del teléfono me sobresaltó al instante en que sonó. Era mi oportunidad para salir de la cocina pero cuando estaba a punto de levantarme, mamá se adelantó y se dirigió a la sala. Conteniendo la derrota, me removí en mi lugar y pude escuchar a Percy reír entre dientes. Sabía perfectamente que estaba buscando un pretexto para evitar sus miradas acusadoras y como no lo había logrado, ahora se burlaba de mí.

Quería gritarle que era un completo imbécil, pero me contuve. No iba a darle el gusto de hacerme enojar, no después de haber soportado la ira de anoche. Luego de unos segundos, mamá regresó a la cocina.

―La llamada es para ti, Annabeth ―avisó, tomando asiento a lado de mi padre y retomó la conversación.

Con una sonrisa triunfadora, me puse de pie y lo miré sobre mi hombro antes de dirigirme a la sala. Su expresión divertida fue reemplazada por un gesto serio y en parte molesto. No podía sentirme más afortunada. Una vez en la sala, atendí la llamada. Era Luke y tuve que darle la razón por la cual no había contestado sus mensajes luego de que Percy tomó mi celular como si fuera suyo. Luke entendió la situación y comenzó a burlarse del intruso, haciendo que me partiera de risa. Sabía que mis carcajadas llegaban hasta la cocina, pero no me importó en absoluto.

Después de que Luke me invitara a una fiesta el sábado, terminamos la conversación. Sin ganas de volver a la cocina, me dirigí a las escaleras. Mi acto fue interrumpido abruptamente cuando escuché su voz que me llamaba. Me di la vuelta, y lo vi acercarse. Se detuvo frente a mí y se cruzó de brazos, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. ¿Ahora qué le pasaba?

―¿Qué quieres? ―pregunté de mala manera.

―No irás a esa fiesta ―su comentario me dejó claro que había estado escuchando cada cosa que platiqué con Luke, pero más que eso, me impacté al asimilar que me estaba prohibiendo la salida.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté, confundida.

―Lo que escuchaste ―dijo, manteniendo una postura firme.

―No, repítelo ―exigí, sintiendo la necesidad de confirmar lo que había dicho.

―No irás a esa fiesta ―respondió, haciendo énfasis en el "no".

Quería sentirme molesta, pero no lo único que quería hacer en ese momento, era reír sin parar. En primer lugar, no iba a acceder a su propuesta sólo porque él lo dijera. No tenía la autoridad para hacerlo.

―Sí, como digas ―contesté con tranquilidad y me giré, conteniendo la risa mientras emprendía mi camino a la habitación.

Estaba lavándome los dientes cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Inmediatamente pensé en Luke, pero una vez que leí el mensaje, comencé a sentir la ira correr por mi sistema.

 _Veamos si tus padres te dan permiso de ir a esa fiesta después que les cuente_

 _que estabas a punto de escaparte anoche :) y por si no tienes registrado mi_

 _número, soy Percy._

Abrí la boca, sin emitir ningún sonido y volví a leer el mensaje. No entendía su comportamiento. Aventé el celular a la cama y tomé un libro, con la esperanza de distraerme. Me iba a volver loca con sus exigencias y amenazas.


	5. Tratos con Percy

Capítulo 4. Tratos con Percy

La rabia surgía nuevamente cada vez que leía el mensaje. No lograba entender su insistencia en hacerme la vida imposible. Maldito el día en el que mis padres les ofrecieron hospedaje aquí. Sally no estaba incluida en mi lista negra; ella era amigable y solidaria desde llegó a casa. Y sobre los otros dos niños, que ni siquiera llegué a tratarlos, estarían en el campamento hasta que las vacaciones terminaran.

El error aquí era con el intruso, que parecía disfrutar cada detalle que me hacía enojar. Con un gruñido, eliminé el mensaje. El estómago se me revolvía al imaginarlo escribir el texto con una sonrisa de satisfacción. ¡Agh! Tomé una respiración profunda, intentando guardar compostura pero no ayudaba de nada. Las inmensas ganas de golpear su sexy rostro se hacían cada vez más tentadoras, pero eso con llevaría problemas con mis padres, castigos, regaños etc. Así que descartaré esa opción por ahora.

Sin perder más tiempo, caminé hasta la puerta de su habitación, que como siempre, permanecía cerrada. Pensé en tocar, pero no creía que fuera merecedor de tal gentileza. De manera decisiva, giré la perilla de la puerta de un movimiento y agradecí que no tuviera el pestillo puesto. Lo menos que quería era tocar su puerta, esperando a que se dignara a abrirme y era posible que me ignorara, sabiendo que venía a reclamar.

Al instante en que abrí la puerta, un aroma masculino se apoderó de mis fosas nasales. Era la primera vez que entraba a su habitación. Me había dicho a mí misma que no pondría un pie aquí, pero debido a las circunstancias, no tenía otra opción.

Ignorando la culpa, examiné discretamente el interior. Sinceramente, me lo imaginaba hecho un desastre, o por lo menos, algo cercano a un contenedor de basura. El tipo de habitaciones que los hombres como él serían dignos de vivir.

Pero ¿quién iba a imaginar que el lugar estaría impecable? Por un momento pensé que ésta no era su habitación, pero no tuve más que aceptarlo. Las paredes eran de un color oscuro, podía darle un aspecto espeluznante y tenebroso pero el lugar se veía cálido y en cierta parte, acogedor. Las cortinas estaban delicadamente recorridas, permitiendo la entrada de la luz natural. El pequeño tocador estaba, para mi sorpresa, ordenado. Cada perfume y loción que alcanzaba a ver, estaba perfectamente alineado uno con otro. Lo que me faltaba, ahora además de idiota, era un compulsivo con el orden. Ni siquiera había ropa tirada o algo parecido. Esperaba ver el suelo con manchas o desastre de revistas y ese tipo de cosas, pero estaba completamente libre de cualquier estorbo. La cama estaba perfectamente acomodada con sábanas poliéster en azul marino. Diablos, éste chico tenía su cuarto más limpio y ordenado que el mío. No me juzguen, un poco de desorden no dañaba a nadie. Dicen que lo perfecto es aburrido ¿no? Bueno, pasa lo mismo con la limpieza. Si tú habitación estaba extremadamente perfecto, eras un anormal y desde mi perspectiva, Percy lo era.

El intruso estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Sus manos descansaban en sus rodillas flexionadas, sosteniendo el control del videojuego. Sus dedos se movían rápidamente sobre las teclas del control y por un momento me sentí mareada.

Estaba tan concentrado en el juego, que no notó mi presencia al instante.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y finalmente giró su cabeza hacia mi dirección. Me miró de reojo y logré ver la sonrisa formándose en su rostro, mientras volvía su atención al videojuego. Arqueé las cejas, ridículamente. ¿En serio? A estas alturas, esperaba quejas de su parte por entrar sin permiso.

―¿Y bien? ―inicié la conversación, ocultando la ira en mi voz. Tenía que ser amable y paciente.

―¿Y bien, qué? ―contestó, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. Genial, ahora se hacía el desentendido. Sabía exactamente a qué venía, no veía el caso tener que recordárselo, pero por el bien de su retraso, lo haré.

―No te hagas el inocente, sabes bien a qué me refiero ―recalqué, esperando a que dejara de comportarse como idiota.

―Sería bueno que me lo recordaras, tengo memoria a corto plazo ―dijo desinteresadamente. Suspiré con frustración. No iba a soportar una conversación con éste estúpido que actuaba peor que un niño en medio aprendizaje. Descaradamente, me acerqué hasta a él y le arrebaté el maldito control, causando que nuestras manos rozaran por un milisegundo. Un milisegundo del cual, me envió ligeros cosquilleos. Tiré el control a otra dirección y su expresión cambió radicalmente cuando en la pantalla salía un gran y deslumbrante Game Over. Felicidad y más felicidad. Se lo merecía por no ponerme atención. Se levantó de su lugar y su rostro estaba completamente diferente. Su ceño fruncido, la línea recta de sus labios y sus ojos sorprendidos con enojo, no me daban muy buena señal.

―¿Te diste cuenta de lo qué acabas de hacer? Estaba en el nivel 85 ―espetó, aún asimilando mi arranque inmaduro.

―No me importa ―dije y me crucé de brazos, aparentando una postura intimidante―. Ahora, ¿Quién diablos te crees qué eres para tomar decisiones por mí?

―Tendré que jugar desde el principio ―decía entre dientes, mientras recogía el control que se encontraba en un rincón.

―¿Escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? ―juro por todos los santos que si sigue ignorándome, agarraré la consola y la arrojaré por la ventana.

―Creo que me debes un favor, ¿no crees? ―comentó, pasando de molesto a divertido.

―¿De qué hablas? ―sabía exactamente de qué estaba hablando, pero no iba admitir que me estaba cubriendo de un posible castigo.

―No les he dicho a tus padres que estuviste a punto de escaparte; así que como dice en el mensaje: si vas a esa fiesta, les diré ―lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto que iba morir a temprana edad por el remordimiento que sentía.

―¿Por qué haces esto? Yo no te he hecho nada para que me fastidies de esa manera―dije, irritada. Había sido comprensiva con respecto a su estadía, de hecho, no decía nada cuando él llegaba a altas horas de la noche para evitar este tipo de confrontaciones. Pero ahora, frente a mi contrincante, no iba a mostrar debilidad. No mientras pudiera―. Iré a esa fiesta, te guste o no.

―Estás advertida, cariño. Puedes ir si así lo deseas, pero recuerda que diré lo que sé ―aseguró, sonriendo. Sus palabras me causaron un dolor de cabeza repentino. El tono de su voz era convincente y sin preámbulos de estar bromeando.

Diablos, ¿Ahora qué? No podía dejarme vencer tan fácilmente. Estaba decidida en ir a esa fiesta a pesar de sus amenazas, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba. Me desconcertaba el castigo que vendría después, podría ser de un mes, dos meses, tres, un año. Mi padre se tomaba muy en serio la indisciplina.

―¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te quedes callado? ―cuestioné, sintiéndome impotente por tener que sobornarlo.

―Hagamos un trato ―dijo, tomándome por sorpresa. De ninguna manera iba acceder si se trataba de algo desagradable. Se acercó hasta estar frente a mí y me miró, detenidamente―. Irás a esa fiesta solamente si voy contigo.

Involuntariamente, se me escapó una breve risa. No era un propuesta difícil a comparación de las miles de ideas que pasaron por mi mente, pero ¿No le bastaba estar molestándome literalmente todo el día? Unos minutos de su presencia eran suficientes para querer asesinarlo y estar con él en el mismo lugar durante horas, sería una tortura. Me tomé un momento en considerar las ventajas de la situación, que más bien, parecía un chantaje.


End file.
